Enlace
by Aredhiel
Summary: Porque antes de ser condenados al pandemónium, deben dejar de ser dos cuerpos para transformarse en uno solo. / Canonverse / Yaoi / ZEKE JAEGER & WILLY TYBUR /


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias |** Slash/Yaoi. Lenguaje vulgar. Lemon. Spoilers del manga 99.

 **Nota |** Este fic es en esencia solo fuego. Cierto que contiene una escena que busca alinearse con el canon porque le rindo culto y completa pleitesía a la obra de mi santo pastor Isayama, pero en esencia es solo fuego. Fuego, sexo o como gusten denominarlo entre Zeke Jaeger y Willy Tybur porque son personajes construidos deliciosamente que merecen más cariño del fandom. FIN.

* * *

.

.

 **ENLACE**

.

.

El cuello le recuerda a la arena.

Infinitas moléculas blancas resbalando por sus dedos, porque le recuerda a la arena, sí. Pero a la arena ardiente, a esa arena blanca de la playa caliente bajo el sol de verano. Y es arena incluso los músculos tensos bajo la piel, arena acumulada deliciosamente esperando relajarse y derretirse entre sus manos.

Aunque al pasarle la lengua por el nervio tenso del cuello le recuerda a la leche. Textura suave, palidez infinita. Leche hervida, leche caliente.

Un cuerpo ardiente. Un cuerpo agradable.

Le desea tanto que le muerde la clavícula con saña. No sangra, pero puede jurar que la zona se amoratará y la idea es agradable: una marca suya en un cuerpo que jura que no es suyo.

Sus ojos se elevan, encuentran los contrarios, los parpados entrecerrados del ser que yace bajo suyo le juzgan sin remordimiento, divertidos.

—¿Tanto te mueres por cogerme, Jaeger?

Sonríe, Willy Tybur sonríe. Una sonrisa es su mejor arma. Si está feliz, sonríe. Si está disgustado, sonríe. Si está excitado como Zeke Jaeger lo siente en este momento al rozar las pieles de sus miembros rígidos y tórridos, sonríe. Willy siempre sonríe. Su sonrisa es agradable.

Pese a estar 'casi' neutralizado y enfaticemos en el 'casi', porque el titán más poderoso de todo Marley jamás podrá estar totalmente neutralizado. Willy se las arregla para mover la pelvis, sí, la pelvis, contra la de Zeke logrando una fricción mayor de su virilidad contra la del joven. Sonríe de nuevo. Es tan fácil domar aquella bestia que porta irónicamente al titán bestia.

Un ritmo cadencioso, apabullante, se hace espacio y Zeke se deja llevar, tensa las manos a los costados de su compañero mirándolo a los ojos. Willy abre todo lo que puede las piernas, y agita la pelvis, su intimidad contra la de ese hombre. Jadean. Suspiran. Es delicioso.

Se miran a los ojos.

Corrección: Zeke mira a Willy a los ojos.

La acción puede parecer la misma, sin embargo, no te dejes engañar, porque no, no lo es.

Mirarse es sentir la necesidad mutua de contemplarse, de sudar juntos y perderse en los ojos del otro.

Empero aquí hay solo uno que reclama. Sí, Zeke reclama a Willy su atención. Disfruta nadar en las turbias aguas de esos ojos claros, le fascina pegar su frente a la contraria llena de húmedos y largos cabellos rubios, demandar toda atención, sentir la liberación del salado sudor suyo mezclarse con el ajeno, de que el aliento fresco sabor a menta le golpee la boca.

Por supuesto, y no te confundas. Esto no quiere decir en absoluto que Willy no desee mirar a Zeke con tal intimidad, porque sí, lo desea. Pero vamos, entiéndelo, Willy tiene al mundo a sus pies y Zeke forma parte de ese mundo por lo que, naturalmente, Zeke es quien debe rogar.

A Zeke no le importa rogar, no en ese momento en que su sexo parece querer explotar sin necesidad de hacer nada más que estar sobre Willy quien lleva las riendas retorciendo su pelvis en el más grande clamor erótico.

Empieza a agotarse. Willy ama dominar, Willy es el rey del mundo, pero qué arduo es cargar con un peso tan grande en un cuerpo que no se hizo para luchar si no para la elegancia y fastuosa belleza.

Se desencajan, Willy se agota y cede, Zeke acopla su boca con la contraria aprovechando el momento de quietud, se deja caer. Su cuerpo se compacta completo con el de su compañero, se ensamblan como piezas mecánicas construidas especialmente para complementarse, incluso los miembros atrapados entre los vientres de ambos se siente natural.

Willy suelta un gemido ahogado, Zeke le sonríe sobre los labios y su lengua reclama de vuelta la contraria, salvaje, pesada, como un ariete lánguido y desesperado.

Le libera los labios, Willy boquea intentando llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones, Zeke le recorre el cuello necesitado. Mordisquea suavemente su oreja, luego salta a la barbilla y se la muerde también depositando un beso famélico.

« _Tu barba pica… me gusta_ »

Willy recuerda uno de los cientos de halagos que Zeke le ha dedicado en una de varias situaciones como esta. Ahora mismo se desvive por besarle el cuello y mordisquearle levemente la manzana, frotándose de vez en vez contra la piel de sus mejillas rasposas por el vello incipiente de la barba.

Suelta un gorgorito con la mirada fija en el techo cuando la barba más abundante de Zeke le hace cosquillas al frotarse en el nacimiento de su pecho.

Zeke está marcando un camino de besos y Willy solo atina a agarrarle del cabello cuando los besos se transforman en mordiscos en una de sus tetillas.

Ríe, Willy ríe ante todo el vértigo de las sensaciones. Zeke alza los ojos sin apartar la boca de uno de esos botones pálidos y sensibles del pecho de Willy. Le sonríe con los ojos miel.

Simplemente no puede evitarlo, Zeke adora la sonrisa y la risa de Willy, son como el canto de alegres aves posadas en la rama de un árbol.

Zeke se incorpora un poco, Willy permanece en su posición, las piernas bien abiertas para su compañero que lo contempla de rodillas.

—¿Qué esperas, Jaeger? Chúpamela.

Ordena Willy. Siempre ordena y Zeke simplemente no puede decirle que no. No quiere decirle que no tampoco, no cuando hay algo deleitante en tomar ese cuerpo masculino pero de formas mesuradas, suaves si gustan aventurarse a juzgar. Los hombros y pecho de Willy son anchos como los de cualquier varón, sí, pero los músculos no se marcan de forma impactante como en el torso de Zeke, son curvas y hendiduras ligeras, insinuantes, apropiadas para una criatura que no destaca por su físico, si no por su carisma y elegancia.

Zeke desciende, por fin, sus labios acarician superficiales el bajo vientre, Willy ríe, otra vez la barba de Zeke le hace cosquillas. Zeke lo escucha pero continua, un camino de besos hasta que es ahora él, quien se ve forzado a sonreír cuando sus labios rozan con mimo los primeros hilos rubios de vello púbico.

Se eleva un poco, Willy suspira con los ojos entrecerrados, asiente para Zeke entendiéndolo. Su mano se extiende con ansia hacia la mesilla de noche, con dedos torpes toma un pomo y se lo entrega a Zeke, sus pieles se rozan con premura y complicidad.

Zeke con las rodillas todavía clavadas en el colchón se deja caer un poco. Es prudente reservar energía para el plato principal. Willy echa los brazos sobre su cabeza, Zeke ve las sombras que la posición le dibuja en la piel y los músculos que se le tensan resultan deliciosos a su vista.

Pero los ojos… déjame hablar sobre los ojos…

Los ojos de Willy son perdición pura, nada más elocuente, ninguna voz de mando más potente que esa.

Zeke lo desafía preparando sus dedos con todo el tiempo del mundo, hundiéndolos en el pote y el cremoso contenido, imaginando como castigo autoimpuesto que es el lugar más íntimo de su compañero. Porque obviamente lo que más desea es hundirse sea con sus dedos o sea con su sexo, en ese hombre caprichoso que lo provoca desde la cama.

No te asustes, es natural para ellos. Por favor, entiéndelo y ni siquiera oses juzgarlos.

Como la dilatación llega al punto de lastimar, Zeke decide finalmente hundir la cabeza entre las piernas de Willy que clava más los talones en el colchón y echa la cabeza para atrás dejando fluir su entrecortada respiración.

La boca de Zeke es la gloria.

Cálida, húmeda, dientes rozando con delicadeza toda su extensión al engullirla y una lengua ágil y juguetona, paseando, lamiendo todo el tronco desde la base hasta la punta. Y esta tortura digna de dioses repitiéndose una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez…

—Ze… Zeke… joder…

« _Zeke_ »

Su propio nombre es la cúspide ahora. Es la señal, el principio del camino, la zarpada del barco desde el muelle a un rumbo lejano, placentero y conocido…

 _Tan conocido_.

Los dedos de Zeke se aproximan a esa zona que, creo, no es necesario que describa ¿o sí? Si es pertinente, entonces, déjame decirte que hablo de la entrada en las caderas de Willy. Sí, su entrada. Me refiero a esa hendidura prohibida que tanto adora el guerrero de cabellos rubios tan pálidos como reflejo de luna que, precisamente, roza ahora con sus dedos.

Roza, estimula, provoca, abre un camino y entierra el primer dedo. Trabaja con ahínco, vuelve a rozar, estimular, provocar, abrir un poco más sin hallar protesta alguna y entierra un segundo dedo y juguetea en ese espacio que parece el cielo.

Es demasiado para los dos.

No importa que Zeke o Willy sean usuarios de poderes tan devastadores capaces de subyugar al mundo entero. Los titanes son parte de ellos, mas no ellos. Ellos, son ellos. Es difícil de explicar pero simplemente espero que comprendas, entrometido y metiche espectador, que sencillamente son humanos.

No hay momento en que Willy sea más consciente de su humanidad que en el acto íntimo, como cuando, por ejemplo: su virilidad está a punto de explotar y vaciarse en una boca ajena, mientras su pelvis, ya acostumbrada a ser reclamada por cuerpo ajeno, embiste contra unos dedos que, llevan tiempo explorándolo tiernamente, abriéndolo, dilatándolo para hundir algo más grande y más placentero.

Willy acepta en ese momento que es humano. Un humano que desea, que siente.

Desea tanto. Ansia tanto. Siente tan fuerte…

Lo siente, lo siente todo, no es un Dios para soportarlo, desgraciadamente es solo un humano.

Suspira, gime y cuando la cúspide finalmente hace su aparición gloriosa, Zeke para.

Debería haberlo sabido, vamos, Zeke y él han hecho esto desde que eran unos críos.

« _18 años_ »

La primera vez.

« _La primera vez de los dos_ »

Zeke se irgue un tanto, apenas lo suficiente para quedar erguido a cuatro patas sobre Willy que, ayudándose de su codo se incorpora un poco también para ser capaz de agarrar a Zeke fuertemente del cabello, para hacerlo avanzar a gatas sobre él y poder arrancarle un beso feroz.

Los dientes chocan, los labios chocan, las lenguas danzan y es Willy ahora el que domina. Para Zeke está bien, en la intimidad es demasiado desprendido como para no aceptar que su pareja haga algo si le hace feliz.

Willy cae de nuevo sobre el colchón con Zeke encima, sus dedos hundidos como garras en el cabello de su amante para evitar que se aparte. El aire escasea de pronto, siente a Zeke ahogarse. Cuando se trata de besar, Willy es el mejor.

Zeke tose un poco intentando recuperar el aliento cuando Willy, por fin, lo suelta. Arrogante le mira y el pecho se le inflama respirando con dificultad. Zeke debería enojarse ante tal afrenta, pero la entrepierna le da un estirón y decide reír. No le importa en absoluto el hilo de saliva que baja de la comisura de su boca. Por cierto ¿es su saliva o la de Willy? No importa. Ahora solo importa el dolor opresor de su miembro inflamado.

Willy y Zeke forcejean a modo de juego antes que Zeke, físicamente superior debido a sus años de entrenamiento, vence y toma a Willy de una de las muñecas con una mano, en tanto, la otra, lo sujeta de uno de los costados de la cintura y lo voltea con cierta rudeza sobre el colchón dejándolo boca abajo.

El corazón de Willy empieza a martillar aún más fuerte, ríe, sin embargo, también traga saliva. Esta nervioso y expectante, aparentemente, sin importar las veces que Zeke le coja a él o él coja a Zeke, eso nunca cambiará.

Apoyándose en sus brazos luego de que Zeke le da espacio, eleva el trasero y separa las piernas todo lo físicamente posible, también baja el pecho hasta que roza la suave tela que cubre el colchón.

Willy hiperventila, quisiera no hacerlo, pero no lo puede evitar, más cuando las manos de Zeke se clavan en el nacimiento de sus nalgas.

—Señor Tybur…

Llama Zeke con voz sedosa y Willy como puede le regresa la mirada por sobre el hombro, frunce el ceño.

Zeke no puede evitar una sutil risa al notar el fastidio de su amante. Sin evitarlo, ríe aún más a medida que se recuesta sobre la espalda de Willy llenándola de besos y acariciándola de los costados, Willy suspira y sus miradas se anclan.

Lo besa, lo besa mucho hasta llegar a la nuca, donde también lo besa y besa sus cabellos rubios, brillantes y sedosos como oro líquido.

Alinea su pelvis, le roza la entrada dilatada y lista, y su mano, en el pacto mudo de ambos, se entrelaza, al fin, con la de Willy.

Fíjate bien, espectador, porque este acto tan sencillo es la real unión de los dos. Las manos izquierdas (sí, siempre izquierdas) se entrelazan, entonces, sus corazones, al fin, son capaces de sentirse, de acompasarse y reconocerse como un solo ser. Un ser que no puede estar separado, un ser que necesita unirse y ser uno, porque cualquier cosa contraria a esta debería ser considerada inconcebible.

Willy aprieta la mano de Zeke de vuelta, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

El enlace está listo.

Las caderas del guerrero pueden reclamar finalmente las del líder de Marley que, abre los labios, sonríe y deja correr una lágrima alegre mientras es llenado.

Duele. Siempre duele.

Pero ¿qué es el dolor en el sublime instante en que los humanos a través del placer divino del sexo nos convertimos en dioses?

El dolor no es nada, no significa nada.

Zeke es gentil, siempre lo es. Expande a Willy, se hunde en él, pero lo hace con ternura y paciencia, espera, empuja, abre camino, vuelve a esperar hasta que el cuerpo de su compañero lo reconoce y le permite avanzar ligero y sin prisa hasta el fondo, hasta que su pelvis choca con las nalgas de Willy que, tembloroso y reticente, aparta la mirada y reduce la fuerza del agarre con los dedos de Zeke para no colapsar sobre el colchón. No aún.

Pasa un instante, dos, quizá sean cinco, Zeke no lo sabe, solo tiene claro que, cuando la cadera de Willy se empuja contra él, le devuelve el embate.

Y las embestidas inician, un vaivén controlado de erotismo puro, dentro, fuera, no tan fuera como para salirse pero si fuera como para empalarse dentro de su compañero con deliciosa y morbosa fuerza. Willy empieza a gruñir y estremecerse. Zeke ríe y débil siempre ante ese mimado, lo consciente. Se ralentiza y pierde un poco el equilibrio, pero el alto jadeo de Willy al rodearle el miembro palpitante con su mano, compensa todo para Zeke.

—Willy…

Gime Zeke casi desesperado pasándole la boca por la mejilla ahora que sus acciones hacen elevarse a Willy un poco y casi recostarse en su pecho jadeante. Le besa el hombro, luego lo muerde, Willy solloza.

Willy como el humano que acepta y es consciente que es, siempre tiene la sensación que Zeke lo matará. Sí, siempre parece que Zeke lo matará con sus manos grandes y callosas al masajearle la entrepierna y, por supuesto, la rigidez de su verga dentro de su cuerpo golpeando sin misericordia su punto máximo de placer. Estás dos acciones a la vez. Estás dos acciones ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

La velocidad aumenta, Willy termina aullando, el placer es demasiado. Podría morirse ahora que eso estaría bien.

—Joder… Zeke… joder…

Balbucea Willy dejándose caer sobre Zeke que, lo aprieta contra su pecho sin deshacer el enlace de sus dedos mientras empuja lento pero con tremenda fuerza en su interior.

Willy no resiste y se desploma de cara a la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada pero solo para apoyarse, porque no piensa callarse, de hecho brama y gime con todas sus fuerzas. Qué todos se enteren de la dicha infinita que es ser cogido por Zeke Jaeger. Que todos se enteren y que todos le envidien, porque mierda… Zeke lo coge a él y solo a él y a nadie más que él.

Los músculos de Willy en torno al sexo de Zeke empiezan a apretar cada vez más. Zeke sabe entonces que está en su límite, por lo cual empuja con más fuerza, más rápido, más duro. No es quiera partirlo en dos, no, miente, quiere partir a Willy en dos. Quiere darle el orgasmo más supremo e infinito de su vida. Quiere un instante ser el inicio y el fin de Willy. Quiere ser su todo. Empuja casi violento sus caderas hasta el fondo de las entrañas de Willy que, arquea la espalda y ruge.

Sí, Willy ruge, porque el sonido que le sale de la garganta no puede ser un grito, los gritos son propios de seres débiles y Zeke y él son leones, y los leones rugen.

El calor desciende por el vientre de Willy hasta llegar a su pelvis e inflamar su miembro a un punto tan insultante que estalla en menos de un segundo manchando la sábana blanca. Zeke aguanta solo un poco más antes de vaciarse en Willy que se estremece al sentirse tan lleno.

Las piernas le fallan y Willy se deja caer una vez más, ahora, llevándose a Zeke que, se desploma también, pero sin abandonar el cálido centro de su compañero por varios minutos más.

Zeke besa la nuca de Willy y sus cabellos, adora besar sus cabellos. Lo hace con ansia, desesperado y con ese mismo fervor sujeta una vez más la mano de Willy y entrelaza los dedos, Willy le corresponde y aprieta su mano de vuelta. Se aferran.

—¿Agotado, niño rico? —le gruñe Zeke con burla en la nuca.

—Puta _bestia_ … —bufa Willy entornando los parpados.

Zeke finalmente sale de Willy y rueda hasta que sus rostros quedan en paralelo. Willy todavía débil boca abajo, Zeke molido, boca arriba.

Willy rueda con dificultad sobre la cama hasta quedar en la misma postura de Zeke.

—¿Estás listo?

Pregunta el guerrero deshaciendo el ambiente, Willy ladea la cabeza en su dirección, lo mira y rueda los ojos antes de fijar su vista al techo.

— _El hombre que se rebela contra la paz, su nombre… Eren Jaeger…_

Jadea Willy, gira de nuevo los ojos hasta Zeke.

—Jaeger, ¿eh? —Ríe con ironía—. ¿Es que toda tu condenada estirpe es de rebeldes?

Zeke lo mira fijamente y tuerce los labios en una sonrisa apagada.

—Es bueno saber que estás listo para el festival de esta noche.

—Soy diligente con mis tareas aunque no lo creas —recita con petulancia Willy—. Por cierto, no te vayas a morir durante esa mierda pandemónium.

Exige Willy sin mirar a Zeke que, se agacha al lado opuesto de la cama sacando un cigarro y un encendedor. Da la primera bocanada de humo. Willy recoge la nariz, odia que fume. Lo mira acusador, con el ceño fruncido sentado finalmente sobre la cama, el largo cabello rubio completamente desordenado. Zeke le regresa la mirada.

—Tú tampoco te mueras, Tybur.

Zeke ante los ojos de su compañero, da otra calada a su cigarrillo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota |** ¡Ey, tú! ─Golpea el monitor─ Sí, tú, el que llegó hasta aquí.

Si me honras con solo pocas palabras, salvarás un gatito, ¿qué? ¿No sabías que los reviews salvan gatitos?


End file.
